dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Cawwot (spell)
Cawwot healing and Intelligence User:Playful added this info: "The cawwot heal is NOT affected by intelligence it is affected by youre level." Is this really correct and confirmed? --Kishou 06:01, 8 October 2006 (UTC) :Incorrect, this WOULD be true if the Cawwot itself casted the glyph, but the glyph is actually casted by the person creating the Cawwot; the spell has two effects, a summon and a glyph. is the range linair or not? :It's not linear. --Kishou 18:07, 5 February 2007 (UTC) does the healing glyph heal both allies and enemys or just allies? :It heals enemies also. --Kishou 18:07, 5 February 2007 (UTC) I just got the cawwot spell, and on level one it only heals for 1 turn, not 2. The spell information in the game also claims it heals for 2 turns on level one, but it is not the case. :Arg, my memory is bad, does it end at Start of turn or at the end of your turn? --Cizagna (Talk) 19:58, 29 March 2007 (UTC) ::you cast it then next turn you get healed, then on the next turn it doesn't heal you. so thats right... i think. ~ Didodeman 02:59, 12 April 2007 (UTC) Healing So what is the cawwot healing actually effected by. (I couln't quite underrsand what was posted before). Is it the person's intelligence or Summosn level? :Don't forget to sign your posts on talk pages. It looks as though it is affected by both the spell's level and the caster's intelligence. Not having the spell myself, I can't check, however. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 06:10, 30 April 2008 (UTC) :It's not affected by level, it's only affected by int as with every other healing spell. Cadence 00:26, 3 July 2008 (UTC) :Just to clarify, it is affected by the caster's Intel and the SPELL's level while the CASTER'S level has no effect. The previous commenter seems to have been a bit confused on what was being asked. :DooIbreicas-- I have heard it is''' only affected by your level and not intelligence'''. The healing probably works like this: :1-Spell level depends on spell base heal so: 3 to 6 (level1-2), 4 to 7 (level3-4), 5 to 8 (level5-6). :2-Then your level also counts. Your level counts as a pourcentage boost. :Having more intelligence does nothing. (I have heard this) --Doolbreicas. Level of Bunny Heal used by Glyph? Bunny Heal has 5 different levels, Cawwot has 6 levels, and the Glyph summoned can be as high as "lvl 3". Is the level of Bunny Heal used by the Glyph equal to the level of the Cawwot spell used to place the glyph, or the level of glyph placed? Kasyran (talk) 05:27, August 7, 2010 (UTC) :Not possible to check in the game files. The only way to check would be experimentation, then work backwards to work out the heal range of the spell in order to discover the level. But I'd suggest it's most likely to be the level of the glyph. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 08:55, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Confirmed that the level of Bunny Heal used is equal to the level of the glyph. Healing tops out at 5~8 at glyph lvl 3. Kasyran (talk) 04:31, September 1, 2010 (UTC) STOP CHANGING IT BACK, IT'S 100 I WENT THERE TODAY! It's a hundred, go look on Wob's page for the screenshot. It was annoying enough to run there after farming for 50 for a few hours only to find that this wiki has been wrong because of all the changers. (talk) 21:45, January 11, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks for the confirmation, even if I'd fault you for your wording. Apologies for it being incorrect, was going off of the assumption of good will with the initial user. Though Galrauch (talk) 23:13, January 11, 2012 (UTC) :Sorry about that. Was irate that a couple of hours of farming came up short because every page INSISTED that it was 50 even though it's been 100 since like...2006. I just assumed it was put into a change log somewhere. My apologies for the wording, edited to make it more appropriate. (talk) 00:23, January 12, 2012 (UTC) ::Well, indeed, you're right. I want to make my excuses. I was convinced that it where 50 Cawwots because I thought I had 114 Cawwots and after I trade them I had 64 Cawwots left. I was convinced that you just needed 50 Cawwots after an update. I just tryed it with an other character (wich had just 50 Cawwots) but I couldn't trade them indeed. I'm still a bit convinced that I just payed 50 Cawwots (maybe it was a fold in a update or what), but anyway I want to make my apologize for this misstake, I'm very sorry. But a tip for next time: Don't start a talk so agressive, if you have been farming for 5 hours or not (or just but them next time if you're so convinced). Though Playersgame (talk) 16:41, January 12, 2012 (UTC)